


Art: Holiday Cooking

by Casijaz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casijaz/pseuds/Casijaz
Summary: Prompt fulfilled: Any Pairing/Relationship, preparing a holiday/meal party for all their friends and familyPairing: Merlin/GwenNote: You can choose to see it as romantic or non-romantic, it's Gwen and Merlin cooking a meal for their family and friends during the holidays. Personally I had New Year's in mind, but Christmas or Yule works just as well!





	Art: Holiday Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).



# Happy Holidays!

I chose this particular prompt because I really like the idea of some of the gang cooking for the holidays, and I figured Merlin and Gwen would be the best ones for it. I mean, we all know what happened to Arthur and that chicken.

So happy holidays from Merlin and Gwen, who are probably the only ones that can cook in their friend group. It's highly likely that Arthur will get dish-washing duty at the end of the night :) Morgana's just had her nails done so she won't lift a finger :p


End file.
